A Heart That Beats for Two
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Jamie McGinnis finds herself in love with both Severus and Remus. They return her feelings, and the three enter into a relationship, knowing that some will oppose it, but they know their love can withstand anything. THREESOME! SSxRLxOC Read and Review!
1. Confessions

**A Heart That Beats for Two**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! A new story from me, featuring a delectable threesome: Severus, Remus and my OC Jamie. I hope you enjoy it; It's going to be short, maybe only 7 or 8 chapters. I've been dying to write a threesome story, and this popped into my head. **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ J~ ~ S ~ ~ R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 1: Confessions

Jamie McGinnis could not take her eyes off of one of the objects of her affection as he washed the dishes in the sink of the basement kitchen in the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The way his back muscles worked, and the way his hair fell into his eyes; it all made her want to jump him right where he stood.

Remus Lupin was pure perfection in her eyes; he had shaggy, sandy-blonde hair that fell to just below his ears, warm, bright blue eyes and he was thin, but lithe and muscular, which came from him being a werewolf.

Jamie knew that he was a werewolf, but she wasn't scared of him; quite the opposite, actually. The fact that he was a werewolf only attracted her to him even more; it made him seem dangerous, and she often wondered if he was rough in bed. Just thinking about the possibilities made her hot.

It didn't really help that he was always giving her these looks when he thought she wasn't paying attention. They were almost like looks of lust and desire, but Jamie knew that it was just her imagination. He would never see her as anything more than his former student, or the daughter of one of his best friends.

The kitchen door opened suddenly and a bunch of voices broke Jamie out of her trance. She looked towards the door and smiled; her family was walking in. Her mother and father, Nathaniel and Ariella McGinnis, her best friend/brother, Harry Potter, his parents, James and Lily Potter, and Harry and Jamie's godfather, Sirius Black. As they noticed her and Remus and started to converse with them, she fell into the conversations easily, grateful for a distraction from the man who she was hopelessly in love with.

' _This is great', _she thought to herself. _' As long as I keep talking, and __**he**__ doesn't walk in, then I'll be……Oh, shit' _She suddenly became disinterested in what Harry was saying, as another figure walked into the kitchen silently, trying not to be noticed by everyone; Jamie definitely noticed him, though.

Severus Snape moved quickly and quietly into the kitchen, trying to go unnoticed by the other occupants, but his plan failed dismally, as Sirius noticed him and dragged him over to everyone to join in their talk.

Jamie couldn't help but stare at him as he started talking with the other adults. He was usually a quiet one and liked to keep to himself, not really talking to anyone unless he felt like it, or he was forced, like in this instance. Whenever he walked into the room, Jamie felt an urge to stare at him; his very presence commanded attention, even if he didn't want attention. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a thin frame; he was thinner than Remus, but still had a bit of muscle on him. He had long, silky black hair that stopped at his shoulders, a slightly chiseled, pale face, and deep brown, almost black, eyes. This wasn't the only reason that Jamie admired him, however.

She was hopelessly in love with him, too. She loved two men, and she was sure that they had no clue; even if they did know, they wouldn't want her. She was still a child to them.

Jamie longed to be in a relationship with the two men, but she knew they'd never entertain the idea. There was also the little fact that they weren't gay, so there was no way in Hell that they'd ever be with each other, let alone with her.

Jamie had no idea how wrong she was.

Remus and Severus were bisexual; they were attracted to both men and women. They also happened to be in love with each other, but they didn't know it. They were also both attracted to, and in love with, Jamie.

Severus was attracted to her because of her wit, brains and beauty. He felt that she was really the only one, besides Remus, who could hold his attention and keep it. She could engage in an intelligent conversation with him and not feel threatened because of his vast knowledge of things, mostly because she too had a vast knowledge of things. When she was in Hogwarts, she was his favorite student because she worked hard, and she never let little things distract her from her tasks…….much like how he himself was when he was in Hogwarts. She was strikingly beautiful, with long, sleek ebony hair that fell in waves and curls to the middle of her back, a heart-shaped face, slightly pouting, full lips (that he'd dreamed of kissing on more than one occasion), deep, ocean blue eyes and the cutest beauty mark on her right cheek, which was his favorite feature on her. He'd often fantasized about kissing her beauty mark softly and whispering terms of affection to her while doing so.

Remus was also in love with her because of all of those things, but what he loved about her the most was her body. Jamie had started working out during the last couple of months that she was in Hogwarts, and it definitely showed. Her body was lean and toned, and all her curves were most certainly in the right places. She had a fair sized bust, and Remus could definitely tell that her breasts would fit perfectly into his large, calloused hands; her waist was small and it led to her shapely hips, which tapered off to her long, tanned legs that he fantasized about wrapping around his own waist as he roughly took her again and again. There was also the fact that she knew that he was a werewolf, yet, she wasn't the least bit scared of him. It pleased him to know that she didn't think of him as a monster, but a regular human being.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone saying, "Remus? Remus, are you there?" and he turned his head and smiled slightly at seeing Severus standing there, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. Remus said, "Yeah, sorry. What's up, Severus?" and he shifted his gaze to the door quickly before he said, "Can we talk…….privately, Remus?"

Jamie looked up and noticed that Remus and Severus were exiting the kitchen together, and she wondered what they were up to, so she excused herself from talking with Harry under the excuse of having to use the bathroom and left the kitchen in search of her two men.

She crept through the house, trying to be as silent as a mouse, and looked for them when she heard noises coming from the parlor, so she quietly walked up to the double doors of the parlor, which were slightly open, and she peeked in. The sight that met her eyes almost made her faint, and she gasped softly.

Remus and Severus were engaged in a fierce kiss, and they moaned as they attacked each other's mouths. Severus had Remus pinned against one of the bookshelves in the room and he was rubbing his body teasingly along his while he hungrily kissed Remus. Jamie had possibly never seen anything more sinfully hot than what she was watching, and she was unaware of her hand sliding up her thigh and under her skirt as she watched. Her fingers slipped into her underwear and teased her clit, making her moan softly as she watched the men she was in love with snog the living daylights out of each other.

As the men continued to kiss heatedly, Remus reached down and grabbed Severus' erection through his jeans, making him tilt his head back and groan, and Remus leaned forward and nipped and sucked at Severus' exposed neck, making him groan even louder and say softly, "Remus…" and he grinned. Remus' eyes snapped open as his heightened sense of smell picked up Jamie's scent, and he leaned forward and whispered to Severus, "It seems that we're not alone, Sev" and Severus glanced towards the door briefly before looking at Remus for a silent confirmation that it was who he thought it was.

Remus nodded, and Severus said quietly, "Perhaps we should give her a show, then, my love" and he grinned wickedly. Remus flipped them around so Severus was the one pinned against the bookshelf, and he kissed him languidly, their tongues twisting around each others in a sensual dance, making Jamie moan softly and bite her lip as she rubbed her clit a bit faster.

Remus slid himself down Severus' body and kneeled in front of him, smirking, and he undid his belt buckle and slipped his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, eyeing his throbbing cock hungrily. Jamie's eyes widened a bit as she saw Severus' cock for the first time, and her clit throbbed as a pool of heat flooded her womb and her panties became soaked with her arousal. She bit her lips to hold back her groan as Remus leaned forward and took Severus' erection into his mouth, and he started to bob his head back and forth as he pleasured him.

Severus groaned and dropped his head back, saying, "Fuck, Remus" and he wound his fingers into Remus' hair, hissing and cursing loudly. Jamie started to buck her hips in time with Severus as he started to buck his hips into Remus' mouth, her fingers rubbing furiously against her clit, until she felt the dam break and she arched and cried out softly as she came.

Severus came with a strangled cry of Remus' name, jerking his hips and groaning, until he slumped against the wall and let his breathing slow as Remus came up and kissed his neck softly. He then whispered in Severus' ear, "Our witch seems to have gotten off from watching us, my love. The smell of her sex is overwhelming."

Severus grinned, and with a gentle kiss to Remus' neck, he pushed past him and walked over to the doors quietly. He opened them and Jamie gasped and looked up at him from her position on the floor. She couldn't have been more embarrassed; here she was, sitting on the floor after sliding down the wall from her orgasm, with her fingers still in her panties, her juices covering them. She blushed and looked anywhere but at him, saying, "I'm so sorry, Sev….I don't know what came over me; I should know better. I'll just,…um…." But he stopped her, smiling softly, and he said, "You know you're cute when you ramble."

She just blushed even harder, and he held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. She then removed her hand from her underwear, and she muttered, "Um…..I'm just gonna go and clean up." As she turned to leave, Severus grabbed her wrist and she turned back to him, and he said, "Allow me." He then brought Jamie's fingers up to his mouth, and, smelling them briefly, he wrapped his lips around her fingers, licking and sucking her juices off of them. Jamie moaned softly and could feel more wetness flood her panties, and she almost jumped him right outside of the parlor doors.

He then led her inside the parlor, where Remus was sitting down on the couch, looking every bit as sexy as he was, with his hair falling into his eyes. He looked up at the two and flashed Jamie a heart-melting smile and she couldn't help but fall for him even more.

Remus then said, "Hey, love. Come here" and Jamie walked shyly over to him, and he held out his hand. Jamie, thinking he was going to help her sit down next to him, took his hand and was pleasantly surprised when he yanked on her hand and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist. Sev sat down next to them and pulled Jamie's legs onto his lap, so she was stretched out on the both of them comfortably, and he rested his hands on her thighs, rubbing them softly.

Remus then said slyly, "So, did you enjoy our show that we put on for you?" and Jamie looked up and met his gaze, and she said, "You knew I was there that whole time?" He said, "Yep. Being a werewolf does have its advantages" and he winked at her, making her blush when she realized that she was so aroused by watching the two of them that Remus could have smelled her from a mile away. Jamie bit her lip and said, "Okay, I will admit it. Watching the two of you together made me so…..horny; I couldn't help myself" and Sev stroked her thigh softly, saying, "Don't be ashamed, sweetheart. It's perfectly natural." Jamie then took a deep breath and thought to herself, _'Okay. It's now or never. Go for it, Jamie' _and she said, "I have something to tell you both." Remus said, "What's up, love? You know you can tell us anything" and Sev nodded.

Jamie then said, looking away from them, "Okay. The truth is, I'm in love…….with the both of you. Now, I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help the way I feel. You both are so amazing, and I can't help but love you. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of being with you both, and wishing you two would love me back, but I know that it's just a dream…." Remus interrupted her, saying, "You know love, sometimes, if you wish for something hard enough, it can come true" and Jamie's eyes widened slightly.

She said, "Wait, Remy. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" and he smiled and said, "I believe I am. Jamie, I love you and Severus. I think I've loved you since you were sixteen, and I've loved Sev since we were both fifteen. You both are so wonderful in your own ways, and I couldn't help but fall for both of you." Jamie's gaze softened, and she said, "Oh, Remy!" and she threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

Remus grinned against her lips, and he wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer to him, kissing her back just as fiercely. Severus smiled gently as he watched them, and when they finally pulled apart for air, he whispered, "I believe it's my turn to give the woman I love a good snog, also" and before she could say anything, Severus kneeled on the couch and leaned over Jamie, who giggled softly, and he kissed her passionately, making her moan in satisfaction in the back of her throat as she kissed him back, never wanting it to end; unfortunately, the need for air became imperative, and they pulled away from each other, panting slightly, but happy nonetheless.

Severus then said, as he stroked Jamie's thigh softly with one hand and Remus' hair with the other, "I believe it was the same for me. I first became attracted to you when you turned seventeen, Jamie. I had always admired you when you were my student…..talented, sweet, funny, incredibly sexy, not to mention smart as a whip…" and Jamie smiled and blushed. He said, "I fell for wolf-boy here when we were about fifteen. He was really the only one who I felt I could really talk to, even though I was friends with James, Sirius and Nate also. None of them judged me, and Remus was actually the first one who accepted me, even though I rarely talked to anyone. He made it so easy to fall in love with him, and I was hopeless against his charms" and he winked at Remus, who grinned sexily back at him. He said, "Oh Sev, you flatter me. Come here" and he leaned forward and kissed Severus sweetly, and Jamie moaned softly, getting incredibly aroused just from watching them kiss.

They broke apart at hearing her moan and they smirked at her, making her blush and say, "Boys, why are you staring at me like that?" Severus looked at Remus, and Remus then looked at Jamie slyly and said, "Oh, no reason. Sev and I were just thinking about taking you upstairs and ravishing you for hours" and Sev grinned.

Jamie then leapt from Remus' lap and ran to the doorway of the parlor, giggling, and she flashed her two boys a devilish wink and said, "Well, catch me if you can." Remus looked at Sev and said, "Time to give chase, handsome?" and Sev nodded, his heated gaze fixed on his lovely witch, and he said, "Indeed, my love. Let's get her."

They both jumped up and ran at her, causing her to shriek and run up the stairs for her room, both of her sexy wizards on her heels, laughing softly.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Harry looked around and noticed something was off. He said loudly, "HEY!" and everyone stopped talking and turned towards him. Sirius said, "What's up, cub?" and Harry said, "Has anyone besides me noticed that Moony, Sev and Mimi all disappeared?" Everyone in the kitchen looked around at each other smirking, and Harry wondered what they all seemed to know, until something clicked and a look of shock replaced his look of confusion. He said, "Oh! Um…….okay, well……….Awe, man, that's gross! Kinda sweet, but gross" and everyone in the kitchen laughed.


	2. Fighting and Sharing

Chapter 2: Fighting and Sharing

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Read and review, pleasey!**

Jamie's P.O.V.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * JM* * RL* *SS* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I ran up the stairs to my room, laughing the whole way as Remus and Severus chased me. Once I made it into my room, I thought I was safe, but no sooner had I thought this than I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a sexy voice said in my ear, "Caught you, my love." I grinned and said, "It looks like you did, Remy" and I squealed in surprise as I was suddenly lifted into the air as Remus scooped me up, bridal style, and he walked over to my bed, depositing me on it and then throwing himself on top of me, making us both laugh.

Our laughter died down as we stared at each other, and Remy supported himself on his elbows and smoothed my hair away from my face, and he took a strand and twirled it around his finger as I leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips. I pulled away and smiled at him softly, and he smiled back, dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me with more force.

I sighed in contentment and ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth, wrestling with mine as we let ourselves get lost in each other. Our mouths moved passionately against each others, and Remy's hands started roaming over my body, gently caressing my hips and my thighs teasingly, finally coming to rest under my shirt and stroking my stomach as we continued to kiss.

We heard a voice say, "Gods, you both are so damn sexy" and we looked up at the door, where we saw Sev leaning against the doorframe, watching us intently. I beckoned him to come closer, and he came over to us, shoving Remus off of me playfully and saying, "Move it, wolf. It's my turn." He crawled on top of me and buried his face in my neck, making me giggle softly, but the giggles turned to moans as he started biting and nibbling on my neck, and I gasped and arched into him as he started to nibble on my earlobe, which happened to be my sweet spot.

He then muttered, "I believe I've found someone's spot" and I moaned softly and said, "Sev, that feels so good." He lifted his head and looked down at me, and I smiled cheekily at him, then grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. We kissed tenderly for a while, then he pulled away reluctantly, and he said, "I love you, darling" and I smiled. I really liked the fact that he called me darling; I found it endearing and sweet. I said back, "And I love you, handsome" and he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, making me laugh.

Sev then rolled off of me to my right, and I scooted closer to the middle of the bed and said, "Come on, Remy" and he laid down next to me on my left, so I was cuddled up in between the loves of my life. I lay on my back and sighed happily, but as I thought of something, I frowned suddenly, making Remus say, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I sat up and said, "Well, I've just realized something. We'll have to tell everyone, won't we?" and Sev said, "Well, yes. Everyone who doesn't already know, at least" and I looked around at him and said, "What do you mean, baby?"

Sev said, "I think it's safe to say that almost everyone who was already in the house earlier knows. I mean, Remus and I weren't exactly the best at hiding our feelings for you, Jamie….or our feelings for each other, for that matter."

I chuckled and said, "Well, I don't think I was all that great at it, either; I mean, my blatant staring at the both of you whenever you were in the same vicinity as me should have been a dead giveaway." That made both of my men laugh, and I repeated that in my head a few times. _'My men; wow, I have men. Not one man, but TWO MEN. I could definitely get used to this'_ and I smiled to myself.

Remus noticed that I was smiling, and he said, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger again, "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" and I glanced at him, then at Sev before saying, "I was just thinking that I have to be the luckiest woman in the world. I mean, I'm in love with two of the sexiest men in the wizarding world, and they actually love me back. I have no idea how I got so lucky, but hey, I'm definitely not complaining."

Severus and Remus grinned at each other, then they threw themselves onto me and I fell back with a noise of surprise before I started to laugh and giggle hysterically as I was playfully tickled.

I screamed and wriggled under them, begging them to stop tickling me (because I am, by the way, _extremely_ ticklish), when suddenly Sev grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms up, holding them down above my head; my eyes got as wide as dinner plates, and I yelled out, "NO! No, please, not that! Sev, let my arms go, please! Please, please, no! Remy, don't, please!" but my cries fell on deaf ears, and Remus grinned before digging his fingers into my ribs and armpits, making me just about lose it completely.

I got mercilessly tortured for a couple of minutes before they finally stopped, and as I lay there, catching my breath, I said, "You both are so damn evil! That was not fair, holding me down like that; I should hex you both." Sev leaned down and whispered, his breath softly tickling my ear, "You know you love us, darling" and Remy leaned into my other side and nuzzled my neck with his nose, saying, "That's right, sweetheart. You couldn't hex us even if you tried."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over so I was on top of Sev, and he sat up and craned his neck upwards, making me dip my head closer to his, and I ghosted my lips over his, saying softly, "You both are insufferable" and I kissed him lightly, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. He grinned and said quietly, "I think you mean 'insatiable'…" and Remy said from my left, "Yeah, considering the fact that we can't get enough of our sexy witch" and he grabbed me and pulled me off of Sev and rolled me under him, making me squeal in surprise before he kissed me sweetly.

I then looked at my watch, saying, "Well, dinner's most likely done already, and the Weasleys are probably downstairs, so get off me, I'm hungry" and I wriggled out from under Remy and started making my way down to the kitchen. As I was going down the stairs, I could feel their eyes on me and I knew that they were, most likely, staring at my ass, and I grinned to myself and made sure to swing my hips a bit more as I walked.

Once we got to the kitchen, we were greeted by the Weasleys and everyone else; everyone who was in the house earlier was staring at us; I guess it was safe to say that Sev was right and everyone knew about our relationship. As we moved towards the table to sit, Mrs. Weasley bustled over to us and hugged each of us, saying, "Hello, dears. How are you?" Remy and Sev both said, "Just fine, Molly" and I said, "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley" and after that, I was engulfed in hugs from the rest of the Weasleys: Ginny, my best girlfriend, the youngest Weasley and the only girl, Ron, best friend of me and Harry, Fred and George, the twins and pranksters, Percy, the stick-in-the-mud, Charlie, the dragon tamer, and Bill, the oldest sibling and Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank in Egypt.

I said hi to everyone, then I went to sit and I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Ron was trying to get to me so he could sit next to me; I knew eventually that it was going to happen. Ron had had a crush on me ever since our 6th year in Hogwarts, but he never did anything about it. Even if he had, I was still pining after Remy and Sev, so I would've had to break his heart. I still do have to break his heart, unfortunately, and I knew it wasn't going to end well. Ron's infamous temper would kick in first, I was sure of it.

I settled myself between Remy and Sev at the table, and Ron, seeing where I was sitting, trudged off to a seat next to Ginny on the opposite side of the table, looking disgruntled. I gave him a small smile and he grinned at me and winked, making me look down uncomfortably while Remy and Sev kind of stared him down; he didn't notice that they were, though. He was too fixated on me, and I silently prayed that this dinner would be over soon.

A general conversation started up, with everyone talking to someone at the table as they ate, and it was all smooth sailing, until Mrs. Weasley said something that I really wish she hadn't.

She looked down the table at me and said, "So, Jamie, when are you and my Ronnie going to get together so I can start planning a wedding?" I jerked my head in her direction and fell silent, as did everyone at the table. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and I felt a flush creeping up into my face as Mrs. Weasley and Ron stared at me, awaiting an answer.

I looked at Ron, who had a gleeful expression on his face, then to Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at me with a type of expression that I interpreted as "There's my future daughter-in-law." I swallowed, trying to dislodge the massive lump that had formed in my throat when she asked me that, and I said, "Well……..I, um…..that is to say….." I was trying to tell her about me, Sev and Remy, but I was beyond nervous; I suddenly felt two hands on each of my knees, and I glanced at Remy and Sev, who both gave me small nods. I then took a deep breath, and I said, "Mrs. Weasley, as much as I would like to say that I feel the same way about Ron, I don't. I love Ron, but as a brother, much like the way I love Harry. The truth is, I'm already in love with…….someone else" and I subtly glanced at Remy and Sev.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened slightly, and she said, "Oh! Well, no doubt that it's just a small crush, and Ron will charm you soon enough, I am sure of it"; meanwhile, Ron said, "I'm pretty sure you love me, Jamie. You just haven't fully realized it yet, but you will."

Suddenly, Remy, who was becoming more and more agitated, said, while looking down at his plate, "I personally find that hard to comprehend, Ronald, considering that Jamie and myself are already in love _and _in a relationship."

I snapped my gaze to him, and he winked at me and said, "Aren't we, sweetheart?" and he leaned in and kissed me, there, at the dinner table, in front of everyone. I was shocked at first, but then I melted into him, kissing him back and savoring the feel of his soft lips on mine. I completely forgot where I was for a minute, until I heard a cry of, "WHAT?!?"

We pulled apart and I saw that Ron had stood up so suddenly that he had knocked his chair over; he was standing there, shaking with rage and fuming, and he said, "What the hell? Jamie, how could you be with someone like him? He's a monster, and he's dangerous! You honestly can't be in love with him; he has to have you under some type of spell or something. And besides, he's old enough to be your father; this is ludicrous!"

Suddenly Sev said snidely, "I'm surprised you even know what ludicrous means, Weasley" making Ron turn his angered gaze on him, but before he could say anything to him, Sev said, "Now, would you please stop shouting? You're upsetting my boyfriend and girlfriend." Then, to everyone's (meaning the Weasleys) shock, Sev leaned across me and kissed Remus, then he pulled back and kissed me.

When we pulled away, Mrs. Weasley suddenly stood and said fiercely, "What is the meaning of this? This is highly inappropriate! Jamie, you cannot possibly be telling me that you're with both of them?" and I nodded, unashamed. She slammed her fist on the table, upsetting her glass of pumpkin juice and making everyone at the table jump, and she yelled out, "NO! I will not stand for this. You were meant for Ronnie, and Harry is meant for Ginny! This will NOT happen!"

Then, Harry stood and said, "Actually, with all due respect Mrs. Weasley, I have to say something. I do not love Ginny; I never have. During all these years of staying with you and your family, I have fallen in love with someone else. Someone I feel that I can truly be open with. Now, we don't have to hide our relationship anymore."

He then walked around the table, stopped in front of Fred, pulled him up by his shirt and said, "I love you, Fred" and Fred wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and said, "And I love you, Harry" and they kissed. Ginny and I both let out an "Awww!" and Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and said, "You're going to let your boyfriend kiss another man?"

Ginny glanced at me, and I smiled and nodded, signaling that it was time. She then stood and looked at her mother, and she said, "Well actually, Mother, I probably wouldn't mind it if he kissed another man. I mean, he's super hot, and I am so _Sirius _about that; if anything, I would get even more turned on." Mrs. Weasley didn't catch the hidden truth in Ginny's statement, so it came as a huge surprise to her when Ginny walked over to Sirius, sat on his lap, and said, as she started playing with his hair, "What do you think, my love? Would you be up for it?" and Sirius wound his arms around her waist, saying, "If it turns you on, then I'm all for it babe" and he nuzzled her neck with his nose, making her giggle.

Mrs. Weasley, looking livid, suddenly shrieked, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DO THIS?" Ginny stood and whirled to face her mother, her cinnamon brown eyes blazing, and she shouted, "Me? What makes _you _think that you have any right to dictate people's lives, Mother? I may be your daughter, but Jamie and Harry are NOT your children! They are adults, and are perfectly capable of choosing who they want to be with, as am I! I am an adult, and I REFUSE to let you push me around for the rest of my life! You have to learn to let us go and live our lives at some point, Mother. I, for one, am not going to just sit by and let my chance at happiness with my soul mate just pass me by because YOU don't approve. I'm sorry, Mother, but I love Sirius, and he loves me; we've even talked about marriage. We really do love each other, and it would mean so much to me if you would try to accept it."

As Mrs. Weasley was trying to find something to say, a new voice said from the door of the kitchen, "Wow. Did I interrupt something?" Remy groaned, and I knew that we would hit this snag eventually, but that did not make the sight of Nymphadora Tonks any easier to stomach.

The bubbly Metamorphmagus was sporting a cerulean blue colored pixie cut, and upon seeing Remus, she grinned, strode over to him and literally threw herself onto him, saying, "Oh, Remus, I've missed you!" and Sev had to grab onto my arm to stop me from marching over to her and prying her off of him myself. I turned to him, and he gave me a look that plainly said, "Don't do it" and I answered with a look that said, "Well then, you think of something to get her to stop pawing _our _boyfriend!"

I turned back just in time, though, to see Remy removing her arms from around his neck, saying, "Hi, Tonks" and she giggled and said, "Oh, come on, Remus, don't be so formal!" He then said, "Listen, Tonks, I have to say something" and she stepped closer to him and gently touched his chest, saying softly, "Go ahead, Remus. I'm all ears" and I swear, at that moment, it took all of my self-restraint to not march over to her and rip her a new one for touching my man.

Everyone in the room knew that I was getting steadily angrier, and they all conveniently moved away from the vicinity so they wouldn't be made a casualty of my wrath.

Remus then stepped back slightly, and he said, "Listen, Tonks, please. Now, I know that this might be a shock for you initially, but…….I'm with someone." The smile instantly slid off of her face, and she said, "Wh…..what? What d'you mean, 'with someone'? You're joking, right?" and Remus winced and said, "No, Tonks, I'm not. I never cared for you the way you did for me; I was always in love with someone else."

Tonks looked dead at him and said, "You still didn't answer me. Who are you with? Do I know her?" and Remus slightly glanced at me and said, "Yes, you do." Tonks then said, "Well, what's so special about her?" Remus' face softened into a smile and he said, meeting my eyes every so often, "Well, where do I begin? For one thing, she's gorgeous. She has long , silky ebony hair, a petite, curvy and fit little body, these eyes that are the color of the clearest ocean, and I could simply drown in them, and the cutest beauty mark on her cheek." I smiled softly at him, and he continued, saying, "She has a huge heart, and she lights up a room whenever she walks into it. She's just….amazing. There's no other way to say it."

I let the breath out that I had been holding in a soft "Oh", and I was about to walk over to him when Tonks said, "Well, would she kiss you like this?" and suddenly, before myself, Sev, Remy or anyone had time to react, Tonks threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and that was it. I saw red, and I could not just stand there while that blue-haired slut threw herself at MY Remy.

I started walking over to them when Sev grabbed my arm again, but I shook my arm out of his grasp and marched over to them, and I grabbed Tonks by her upper arm and threw her away from Remy, saying, "You keep your damn lips to yourself and OFF of Remy!!"

Tonks stared at me angrily, and she said, "What business is it of yours what I do with my lips, or with Remus? This doesn't have anything to do with you" and I laughed derisively, saying, "Poor, poor Nymphadora; it has _everything _to do with me. You still haven't put two and two together?" She just stared at me for a minute or two, then her eyes widened dramatically as it clicked in her head, and she looked past me, at Remus, and said fiercely, "HER? You're with her? Remus, she's just a child! You cannot be serious about this!"

I looked pityingly at her, and I said, "Well, maybe this will convince you" and I walked over to Remy and pulled him down by the front of his shirt, kissing him thoroughly and enjoying the indignant spluttering noises I heard coming from Tonks.

Remus made a small noise of surprise, but he responded eagerly, running his hands down my back and over my ass, squeezing it slightly and making me squeal in the back of my throat. He even picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, and he just held me up against him as we basically made out in front of everyone. When we finally pulled apart for air, I leaned my forehead against his, smiling softly at him when he nuzzled my nose with his, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I righted myself.

We turned and I saw that Ginny was fanning herself, making me roll my eyes at her, and the others were just standing there, staring at us. My eyes moved over Tonks, who was glaring at me, angry tears in her eyes, and came to rest on Sev, who was staring at the both of us hungrily, and he finally said, "You two are irresistible". He then strode over to us and he grabbed Remus by the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely, making me bite my lip and moan softly as I watched them; I had the sudden urge to touch myself as they kissed, but of course, I would never do that in front of everyone else.

As my lovers kissed, I chanced a glance at Tonks and the look on her face almost made me burst out laughing. Her eyes were practically hanging out of her head, they were open so wide, and her mouth was hanging open, also. They finally pulled apart, and I shifted slightly to ease the ache that formed between my legs when I heard, "Bloody hell", and I turned to see Ginny standing there with her mouth agape. She then said to me, "Jamie, you are so bloody lucky! I swear, that had to be the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. I am so turned on right now. Is this what you feel every time you watch them kiss?" I bit my lip and turned back to my men, who were both grinning at me, and I said, "Every time, Gin."

This time, Sev moved towards me and grabbed my hips, making me squeal, and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. He threaded his fingers through my hair, and I sighed as I responded, kissing him back eagerly. When we pulled away, I gazed up at him from under my lashes, silently telling him that I loved him, and he smiled down at me, silently telling me that he loved me, too. I then excused myself and left the kitchen, smirking sarcastically at Tonks as I passed her, and I headed up to my room.

Once I got to my room, I closed my door and went and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and imagined that my men were lying next to me, and that they were each running their hands down my body, and I sighed and unbuttoned my shirt, running my hands over my chest and down my stomach.

I took off my skirt and ran my hands over my pelvic bone, and I rested my right hand on my womb and started rubbing my clit slowly with my left hand, moaning softly as I stimulated myself.

I continued to rub my clit for a few minutes, making sure I was wet enough, before I took the index and middle fingers of my left hand and gently pushed them into my opening, making me cry out softly.

Once my fingers were inside of me, I started to gently move them in and out, moaning and gasping softly as I worked myself closer to my orgasm. Meanwhile, sometime during my masturbating, Sev and Remy told Tonks off after she insulted them both for being "poufs" (to which they responded that they were bisexual, and that there was a difference) and called me a few highly unflattering names, and they promptly kicked her out of the house. The Weasleys, save Gin and Fred, left and went back to the Burrow, and mine and Harry's families left. Gin and Sirius retired to Sirius' room, Fred and Harry went to Harry's room, and Sev and Remy were climbing the stairs.

As they came up onto the second landing where my room was, Sev said, "Now, where do you think she got to, my love?" and Remy, with his heightened hearing, stopped for a second and listened. He then smiled, turned to Sev, grabbed his hand and led him to my door; he then put his finger to his mouth and made a shushing sound, and he gently opened my door.

They both saw me pleasuring myself, and Sev's gaze became heated and lustful while Remy growled low in the back of his throat as he got aroused. Sev then whispered, "Isn't our witch exquisite?" and Remy nodded and said, "Most definitely, Sev. She's perfect." They continued to watch me, and I had started to softly call out their names and buck my hips as I came closer to climaxing, and Remy finally growled and said, "I can't take this anymore."

I felt myself getting closer and closer, and just as I was about to bring myself sweet release, I felt my hand being moved, which made me snap my eyes open. I looked up and saw Remy standing there, his hand around my wrist, and I was so embarrassed that I had been caught doing the same thing twice in one day. I started to say something, but Remy said, "Don't say anything, love. You know, you shouldn't be doing this yourself. Let me" and my eyes widened slightly. He climbed on top of me and kissed me, and as I started getting lost in him, he slid two fingers inside of me, making me break away from him and gasp loudly.

I hadn't been that far away from my orgasm, so he only moved his fingers about five or six times before I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as I came. Finally I collapsed, catching my breath, and Remy grinned at me and stroked my hair while I smiled lazily at him. Then, Sev made his way into the room and said, "I think it's my turn to pleasure our witch, Remus" and Sev leaned down and kissed me, then he made his way to the end of the bed.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled me further down the bed, making me let out a noise of surprise, and before I could react, his head was in between my thighs.

When I felt his tongue on me, I cried out, "Oh, gods, Sev!" and Remy, still stroking my hair gently, said softly, "Does that feel good, love?" I cried out softly and said, "Oh, yes!" and Remy grinned; now, I was not a virgin. I lost it to Harry in 7th year, but even then, he had been too scared to go down on me, and since he was gay, it wasn't all that appealing to him.

Now, I'm kind of glad he didn't go down on me, because it seemed too intimate for friends to do when one friend is gay and is experimenting with the opposite sex; but, my gods it felt amazing! The things Sev's tongue was doing to me…….it sent chills up and down my spine and made my toes curl.

I whimpered and arched my back as he started to lick me faster, and I said, "Oh, yes! Sev, please, don't stop! Feels so good!" I reached down and fisted his hair in my hands, holding his head in place and trying to push my hips into his face. I supported myself on one of my hands and stared down at him, and he raised his eyes and met my heated gaze, never removing his mouth the whole time; that had to be one of the most erotic things I had seen, and it turned me on even more. He raised his head up the tiniest bit so he could still taste me, but also so I could see him eating me, and I watched as his tongue darted out and swept across my throbbing clit, making me gasp and say softly, "Oh, shit!"

My reaction made him grin, and he did it again, a bit harder, making me buck my hips and cry out, "Fuck, Sev!" He started to suck on my clit, making me start to grind my hips as I felt my orgasm approaching, and I said, "Oh, god, Sev! I'm gonna cum! Please! Shit, I'm gonna cum…." Remy had been stroking my stomach softly the whole time, and he grinned and undid the front clasp on my bra, and he started to grope and massage my breasts and play with my nipples, making me throw my head back and cry out his name.

I heard Remy say softly, "Are you gonna cum for us, love? I want to hear you scream our names" and I whimpered loudly as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm and my body started to shake. Sev said huskily, "That's it; cum for us, darling" and Remy bent his head and sucked on my left nipple as Sev gently bit down on my clit and sucked it, and my senses went into overload. I clasped my left hand onto the back of Remy's neck and arched my back, screaming out their names as an intense orgasm swept through my system. Finally, I collapsed onto my back, breathing heavily and still shaking slightly as small post-orgasmic tremors ran through my body.

I moaned softly and said, "Gods, I love you both!" and they chuckled, and Sev came up and lay next to me and kissed me softly. When he pulled back, Remy rolled me to face him and he nuzzled his head in between my breasts, making me squeal and giggle. He then lifted his head, glanced slyly at me and moved to my left nipple, taking it into his mouth and suckling it gently. I gasped and arched my back slightly, my gaze never leaving his, then he moved to my right nipple and latched his lips onto it, sucking it firmly into his mouth and grazing it lightly with his teeth, making me arch and moan out his name.

He came back up and kissed me, and when he pulled away, he said quietly, while lightly tracing my stomach, "Are you still a virgin, sweetheart?" and I shook my head and said, "Nope. I lost my virginity in 7th year."

Both he and Sev suddenly said, with a slight air of jealousy, "Who was it?" I rolled my eyes at the pair of them, and I said, "No need to worry, my loves. It was Harry" and Sev quirked an eyebrow and said, "Harry?" I nodded, and Remy said, "Let me guess. Since Harry's gay, he wondered what it was like to be with a girl, and of course, who better to go to than his best female friend?" I nodded, and said, "Right in one, handsome. He was so nervous; it was adorable. He kept thinking that he was hurting me or doing something that I hated. He didn't want to go down on me because he was too scared, and because it was something that he thought was a bit gross, so when Sev just did it, that was the first time that I had someone's mouth on me…….but I am so not regretting it, my love" and Sev smiled and kissed my shoulder, saying, "Good, because neither am I. Anytime you want me to go down on you, I will, and I mean, _anytime" _and he winked at me.

I then said, "Well, I am going to go get in the shower" and I stretched and I leaned into Remy and kissed him, giggling softly when he growled at me after I pulled away, then I leaned over to Sev and kissed him, also. I stood and stripped off the rest of my clothes, completely unashamed; I mean, they had both seen me in my naked glory already.

I went and took my shower, and I towel-dried my hair in the bathroom, then I said a wordless spell and I was dressed in one of my favorite t-shirts, an old, ratty tee of Harry's that he had let me have; it was navy blue and had the words "Fall Out Boy" on the front and the back in white. I came out of the bathroom to find Sev and Remy in the middle of a heavy make-out session, and I groaned and said, "I wish you two would stop doing that. I'm gonna need another shower if you don't" and they pulled apart and laughed, then winked at me.

They both dressed in pajama bottoms that were slung low on their hips, showing a bit of their pelvic bones and their "happy trails", and I sighed and said, "Fuck, you both are so damn sexy." Remy, feigning shock, turned to Sev and said, "Sev, do mine ears deceive me, or did our innocent little Jamie just say 'fuck'?" and Sev, playing along, said, "You're right, love, she did; such a naughty little witch." I said, "Ha ha ha, you both are hilarious. Now, I don't know about you, but I am going to bed" and I pulled back the covers and slid under them. Remy and Sev slid in on either side of me, and I turned so me and Remy were spooning, and I was pressed up against Sev's chest.

We said our goodnights to each other, and before we knew it, we were asleep; I'm pretty sure that they dreamt of me, but I definitely dreamt of them. Oh, and, I wasn't going to tell them this, but I'm pretty sure I came in my sleep; that's what happens when you're wrapped up between two of the sexiest men in Britain. I really am lucky, aren't I?


	3. Three Times The Fun

Chapter 3: Three Times The Fun

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3. **_**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WELL THEN, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, SHOULD YOU?**

**Continue……………………….**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Jamie awoke to the sound of birds chirping and to the sun shining its bright rays into her sensitive eyes, making her mutter, "Bloody effing sun…….." and roll over. It was then that she realized that Remus was not in bed, but Sev was still asleep on her right. She rolled back over to face one of her lovers and smiled softly as she studied him. Leaning over, she placed a small kiss on his lips, making him stir slightly, and she pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed. She padded into the bathroom and relieved herself, then brushed her teeth, washed her face and piled her hair up onto her head in a messy bun, with her wand holding it in place. She left the bathroom and saw that Sev had moved so that the covers were only covering his hips down, and one of his legs was sticking out from under them. Upon seeing his broad chest and the light trail of dark hair that made its way down his abdomen, she was sorely tempted to strip off her clothes, climb back into bed with him and give him a very naughty wake-up call, but she decided to let him sleep. Smiling once more at him, she left the room and made her way downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was surprised to discover that Remus wasn't there, which meant that he was prowling around Grimmauld Place somewhere, so she moved over to the fridge and pulled out a banana and some orange juice. She moved over to the cupboards and opened it, but she couldn't reach the mug; huffing in annoyance, she stretched up and tried to grab it, but her fingertips barely brushed it. Just as she was about to summon it with some wandless magic, a deep voice said from behind her, "Need some help, love?" and a hand reached up from behind her and pulled down a mug. Jamie smiled and turned to face Remus, who was grinning at her and looking so delicious with his sleep-tousled hair and his warm blue eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him, saying, "Good morning, handsome, and thank you" and she took the mug from him and poured herself some juice. She put the juice back and went to retrieve the mug, only to be turned around and placed up on the counter in one swift movement by Remus, which made her squeal in surprise. He placed himself between her legs and ran his hands along her thighs while she smiled softly at him and raked her fingers through his hair, and they just stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Remus said, leaning towards her slightly, "Gods, you're gorgeous" and Jamie grinned and said coyly, "As are you, my love."

Remus leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, and she responded eagerly, moaning softly in the back of her throat. He started to nibble on her ear and Jamie tilted her head back, allowing his lips more access to travel down the graceful curve of her neck, leaving searing, open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

Jamie then pushed him away gently and kissed his cheek before hopping down off the counter, grabbing her mug and going to sit at the table where her breakfast (the banana) was awaiting her. Remus followed and sat down across from her, and as Jamie peeled the banana and was about to eat it, she got a very wicked idea.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at Remus from under her lashes, making him quirk one eyebrow at her questioningly before his mouth dropped open at her next action.

Jamie brought the banana up to her mouth and darted the tip of her tongue out to lick the top of it, before she put as much of the banana as she could into her mouth and started sucking on it. Remus just sat there and watched Jamie, sporting a full-on erection and thoroughly enjoying the erotic image that she was making as she pretended to suck off the banana. The proverbial "straw that broke the camel's back" was when, while Jamie continued to lick and suck on the banana, she let out a throaty moan, and Remus was on his feet within seconds.

Jamie watched as Remus strode around the table towards her, and he stopped in front of her and pulled her to her feet, then lifted her into the air; wrapping her legs around his waist, Jamie squealed and giggled as he lowered her onto the table, but her giggles were quickly silenced as Remus pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Their kiss quickly turned aggressive as they practically ravaged each other's mouths, and Remus started running his hands all over her body.

Pretty soon, Jamie's shirt was pulled off and Remus was latching his lips onto one of her nipples and suckling as much of her breast as he could into his mouth while he kneaded the other breast in his hand, teasing her nipple with his fingers. Jamie arched into him and cried out, "Remy…" and she ran her hands down his chest and came to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and, reaching her hand into them, she gripped his cock in her hand and started to stroke it firmly.

He removed his mouth from her breast with a popping sound and groaned, then reached down and removed the pajama bottoms; he then resumed kissing a path down his lover's body, her breathy gasps and moans shooting straight to his erection and making him, if possible, even harder than he already was.

Once he got down to her thighs, he kissed her through her panties and then removed them, sliding them down her legs slowly. He kissed his way back up her legs, making her squirm in anticipation. He kept alternating between her thighs, kissing and sucking on them, and Jamie finally said, "Please Remy……stop teasing me" and he grinned and brought his head between her thighs finally, making her cry out loudly and arch her back.

He wasted no time in delving into her, and Jamie's hands flew into his hair, trying to press his face closer to her dripping pussy. His tongue was everywhere, licking and sucking her juices up as if he was dying of thirst. He lifted his head and whispered, "Good God, you taste heavenly" and he gave her one more hard, long lick, making her whine in pleasure.

He then came up and kissed her, and when they pulled apart Jamie moaned out, "Please, Remy….I need you; I need you inside of me" and he put his hand on her abdomen and muttered a contraceptive charm. Rubbing himself over her teasingly, he said, "So beautiful…" and Jamie grabbed his upper arms and bucked her hips, trying to get him inside of her; she said huskily, "Remus, please…" and he chuckled and, without further ado, he was inside of her in one quick thrust.

Jamie arched into him and gasped out, "Shit! Remy, you're so big!" and he looked into her eyes and said silkily, "And you're so tight and warm…" After holding still for a few minutes (because it took all of Remus' self-control not to pound her into the table), Jamie ground her hips and hissed, "Remus John Lupin, I swear to God, if you don't move…" and he grinned and started moving in and out of her at a slow pace. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her, and she muttered, "Please, Remy….harder" and he started stroking into her harder, but still going slow.

After a while, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Faster, Remy" and he started moving faster, making them both groan in pleasure. Jamie arched into him and clenched her muscles around him, looking up at him seductively, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He said softly, "Gods woman, you're going to be the death of me" and he quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of her, causing her to thrust her hips up into his and whimper in pleasure.

Pretty soon, Jamie felt her orgasm building, starting in her core and spreading like a wildfire, and she panted out, "Gods, Remy….I'm close. Please, I'm gonna cum" and he leant down and sucked her nipple into his mouth; he said, "That's it, sweetheart; cum for me. Let go, my love" and with one more thrust, Jamie came undone, arching her back and screaming his name out. Her walls clenched around him and he followed behind her, her name leaving his mouth in a strangled voice.

Jamie and Remus collapsed onto the table, catching their breaths and recovering, when the door opened and a voice said, "Well, this is a lovely sight" and they looked around. Sev was coming into the kitchen, and at the sight of his two lovers lying stark naked on top of the table, he started to harden. Jamie noticed, and she smiled shyly and beckoned him over to her; he looked over her lustfully as Remus moved off of her, and Jamie stood.

She pushed Sev into a sitting position on the table, and she grabbed the end of her wand, muttered the charm to loosen her hair, and pulled it out of the bun, making her hair tumble over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. She then flicked her hand and Sev was suddenly naked; he looked up at her slyly, and she bit her lip and moved over to him slowly, eyeing his cock hungrily.

Soon as she was within his reach, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, making her gasp in surprise; she then readjusted herself so she was positioned right over him, and she lowered herself onto his swollen prick, gasping as he stretched her. He was slightly bigger than Remus, but he filled her wonderfully; he placed a hand on her abdomen and said a contraceptive charm before he forgot.

She bit her lip again and tilted her head back as she started to move up and down on him, her face contorted in pleasure; he groaned and grasped her hips with his hands and started to help her move, and he whispered, "My gods…..you are truly perfect, my darling."

Jamie swung her head to the side and started panting as she started moving faster, and Sev started to thrust his hips up into hers, loving the feeling of being buried within his lovely witch.

Then, as Jamie felt another orgasm slowly approaching, she bent her torso back and rested her hands on Sev's knees, giving him a perfect view of her round, pert breasts. The action wasn't that special, but the sight of his witch bending backwards on him drove Sev to distraction, and he muttered, "Damn, you're beautiful" and started moving faster inside of her.

Jamie whined and began matching the pace of his thrusts, the musky odor of sex and his groans and grunts turning her on to the point where her juices were dripping onto his thighs as they moved against one another.

Sev muttered, through gritted teeth, "Gods….so tight and wet" and as he thrust in and out of her, he hit her g-spot and her eyes flew open and her mouth formed an "Oh" shape. She started grinding her hips on him and she said, "Fuck, Sev….do that again" and he grinned and rammed into her again, causing Jamie to gasp and arch her back.

Remus stood there watching them, slowly stroking himself back to attention until he stood erect again, ready to play. Jamie noticed and reached out for him, her eyes hungry, and he moved over to her so he was standing directly in front of her, his cock inches from her face. She then reached up, grasped his dick in one hand and guided it towards her mouth; mimicking her actions before, she darted her tongue out and licked at the bead of pre-cum that had gathered on the head before taking his whole length into her mouth, making him let out a throaty groan.

Sev, hearing Remus groan, looked up and grinned upon seeing Jamie sucking Remus off while riding him at the same time. Remus groaned as Jamie's tiny hand came up to wrap around the base of his shaft and she started to stroke him while her mouth did the most amazing things to him. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and as Sev hit her g-spot again it made her moan in delight in the back of her throat, and the vibrations shot through Remus' erection, making him buck his hips into her mouth and say, "Shit!"

Sev grinned and said, "Having fun, love?" and Remus looked over at Sev, his eyes hooded, and said, "Gods, you have no idea how this feels. I love the feeling of her hot little mouth on me; I'm about to blow my load." Sev then said to Jamie, "Would you like that, love? I bet you would; you'd love it if Remus came in your eager little mouth and watched you swallow all of it, wouldn't you?" Jamie moaned in response and ground her hips into Sev's, a clear indication that what he had just said turned her on even more.

Remus hissed in pleasure and wound his hand into Jamie's long hair as she continued her fellatio on him, holding her head in place and trying with all his might not to buck his hips into her mouth, but Sev was not helping at all.

He trained his onyx eyes on Remus and said quietly, "Why are you holding back, love? I know what you want to do, so just let go and do it" and Remus said, through gritted teeth, "What do you think I want to do?" Sev quirked an eyebrow and said, "You want to fuck her mouth. Go ahead, I'm sure she won't mind." Jamie, hearing this, didn't mind in the least bit and wanted him to do it, so she took her hand from around him and started to massage his balls gently, scraping her nails across the tender flesh.

Remus jerked his hips and cried out, "Fuck!!" and he looked down at Jamie and said, "Naughty witch." He then started to buck his hips into her mouth, making her gag slightly, but she relaxed her throat and happily allowed him to fuck her mouth. Remus muttered, "So good….that's right, baby. You like it when I fuck your pretty little mouth, huh? You're such a dirty girl" and Jamie grinned and sucked on him slightly, making him throw his head back and cry out.

Jamie let out a high-pitched moan as Sev started going even faster, and that caused her to suck Remus faster, which in turn made him thrust harder into her mouth. Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and moans, pants and grunts of pleasure as they all neared their peaks together. Sev saw that Jamie was close, so he said huskily, "That's it, darling………..cum for me. I want to hear my name come from that pretty mouth of yours" and he reached down in between their joined bodies and rubbed and pinched her clit, and Jamie saw fireworks. She removed her mouth from Remus' cock and cried out, "SHIT!! Shit, shit, shit, I'm coming! Oh, fuck! SEV!!" and her body convulsed around him, her walls contracting and bringing him over the edge with her; Jamie's hand simultaneously gave Remus one more hard stroke and moved to his balls, gripping them tightly and squeezing them, which in turn made him grunt out, "Oh, fuck" and he came onto Jamie's chest and neck.

Jamie and Sev lay on the table coming down from their highs, and Remus was slumped over, his hands holding onto the table for support; Jamie then sat up slightly, and she looked down at her chest and said, "Uh-oh…..it looks like someone made a little mess" and she glanced at Remus, who smirked devilishly at her. Sev then said, "Oh, allow me, please" and he flipped them quickly so he was lying on top of Jamie, and he lowered his head to her breasts and started to lick up the sticky cum from her body.

Jamie's hands flew to his hair and she squealed in surprise before erupting into giggles, saying, "Sev, stop it! Come on, that tickles! No! Quit it!" and she continued to giggle and squirm under him while he kept licking up the cum, pretending not to hear her pleas; Jamie had to admit, even though it kind of tickled, it was totally erotic and starting to turn her on

Remus finally pulled Sev off of her and said, "All right, you. You can't have her all to yourself, you know" and he bent down and, grinning up at her, he licked a trail from just under her belly button to her collarbone, and she squealed in pleasure and bit her lip, watching him the whole time.

She then pushed him off of her, and she stood and stretched, looking around, and she said, "Oh, well. We missed breakfast" and Sev said, "Well now, I wouldn't say that, darling. We have all the 'breakfast' we could possibly want, don't we, Moony?" Remus smiled and said, "Oh yes, we definitely do, Sev" and Jamie said, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You boys still…hungry?"

Remus and Sev grinned slyly at her, and they both said, advancing on her slowly, "_Ravenous_" and Jamie squealed and turned to run, making it to the second landing only to have Sev step up behind her, lift her up and throw her over his shoulder. She started laughing and squirming, trying to get him to put her down, but he just gave her a swat on the ass and said, "Behave, or else you'll be getting a spanking" and Jamie said, "Oooh, well maybe I shouldn't behave."

Sev then said, "Now, if I put you down, you won't run, right?" and Jamie said, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "Of course, love. I wouldn't dream of it." He put her down, and she slinked up to him and pressed herself against his body, leaning up to kiss him; as she did, she tricked him and pulled her lips away from his, instead reaching down and giving his growing erection a firm squeeze. He moaned softly and looked at her, his eyes narrowed slightly, and she whispered, "Got you, love" and she scampered off to her bedroom doorway, Remus and Sev staring at her; she turned and bit the end of her finger seductively, staring them down with her bedroom eyes, and she said, "Oops! I didn't listen…..looks like I need a spanking. Boys?"

Sev and Remus glanced at one another briefly before making a mad dash to her bedroom, Jamie giggling softly and running inside, and as Sev went into the room, Remus closed the door and locked it; before he silenced it, you could hear Sev talking quietly, and then a resounding slap and a cry of "Oh, yes, spank me, Sev! I've been a bad girl" followed by a giggle that quickly turned to a moan.


End file.
